fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PAIN-T
}} PAIN-T is a character introduced in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. She is one of the so called "Wasteland Warriors" and is one of the few characters introduced in the game. She is a robot with many forms that seemingly come out of nowhere and she has an affinity for paint. Description 3.0 She has red hair with rainbow highlights at the edges of her hair. Her hair is longer similar to 1.0 and has a shine to it. She wears a iron mask and has green ears that are semi-transparent. She has a semi-transparent torso with a spinal cord similar to 2.0. Her arms have hands similar to paintbrushes and floating fingers similar to Alcyone. These fingers are rainbow colored. 2.0 She has more blue hair her with multicolored highlights. She has a mostly blue body with her legs made of bronze and red stones. Her torso is made of a semi-solid surface that has a rib cage and spinal cord in it. She has glowing yellow eyes. 1.0 She has a completely silver body with multicolored hair flowing made of paint from her head. She has the average human portions. Personality PAIN-T's original personality was more care-free and vibrant, and sometimes would jump and slide with paint just for fun. When she upgraded to 2.0, she became more serious and silent. She does what she is told by her team members without a fuss and generally gets along except if she feels like someone else is catching Iron Mask's affections. While not super crazy for Iron Mask, she has a huge crush on him that he is unaware of. She has made it a goal to become human so that she can be with Iron Mask, due to believing that Iron Mask wouldn't date a robot. History Before Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered She is a robot created by a mysterious person in the Wasteland. She doesn't know much of her past but doesn't exactly care. Conveniently a new upgraded body is created if she gets totally destroyed with her memories intact. Her mind is stored within cloud storage but the person storing said mind is completely unknown. With that in mind, PAIN-T was discovered by Iron Mask and Scarlet shortly after they had met, finding PAIN-T in a scrap heap. It seems like it was possibly planned for someone to encounter her. Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered PAIN-T is one of the "Wasteland Warriors", a group that formed after the first attack in the Wasteland. She is a robot with freeflowing hair made of paint and as you can probably guess, she uses paint in her attacks. She can throw paint to damage foes or create paint puddles to make them slip, and can craft "Canvas Weapons" to create weak weapons that tend to be good for certain situations. She was killed by Clockwarx but later came back as PAIN-T 2.0. Wasteland Warriors Fantendo Sports Resort Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Abilities She attacks with paint, being able to project it from her hands or feet. She can generate paint tracks for her to slide on in addition to using as a projectile weapon. She can also generate weak "Canvas Weapons" that tend to be good for situations. She uses her powers for a general purpose and is one of the stronger members of the Wasteland Warriors at the cost of speed. If she dies, she'll appear in a new body later on sent out by a mysterious unseen force that usually rids her of the weakness she initially had. Relationships Iron Mask Is in love with him, although he isn't aware. She believes that she has to be human to earn his affection and can let that sidetrack her (if offered the chance to become human, she'll jump at the chance). She is silent around him, not letting anything possibly slip out. Scarlet The two occasionally bicker but respect and care for each other. They both have each other backs, although PAIN-T sees her as somewhat of a romantic rival for Iron Mask's affection when Scarlet isn't even aware that PAIN-T 2.0 is in love with Iron Mask. Shirley Watson TBA Whitney TBA Gallery PAIN-T.png|First form. PAIN-T20.png|PAIN-T 2.0 in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Pain-t20WastelandWarriorsNew.png|PAIN-T 2.0 in Wasteland Warriors PAIN-T30.png|PAIN-T 3.0 as seen in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. PAIN-T30_ALT.png|Alternate coloring of PAIN-T 3.0. Pain-t20WastelandWarriorsNewAlt.png|Alternate coloring of PAIN-T 2.0. }} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Category:Alive Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory